


Your army can't bring me down or can it?

by NiaKeir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demons, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Panicking Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Rift, Sad Alec, Song Lyrics, fight, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: Alec asked Magnus to close a small rift before something comes out of it, but wish he wouldn't do that.





	Your army can't bring me down or can it?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fast fic inspired by  
> ZAYDE WOLF - ARMY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2BkIxnNNM4  
> Used some of the lyrics too.

“-I know you said not to bring work home, but there is a rift which needs to be closed, before it becomes bigger than it is now. Can you help me?” – asked Alec putting his hand on Magnus’ cheek caressing it softly. Magnus just rolled his eyes and took Alec’s hand off and held in between his hands.

“-What about Lorenzo?” – murmured Magnus, because he didn’t really like to talk about the new high warlock, but Alec just shook his head and said that he is attending on a Downworld meeting so he is not available. – “-Okay I’ll help of course, but let’s do it quickly, because we have a plan for the afternoon remember?”

“-There is no way I would forget out date Magnus. If it wasn’t emergency I wouldn’t ask you. Would throw away all the work and spend the rest of the day with you as I promised, but that rift needs to be closed before something comes out of it. It’s not a big one so we will be over it fast, I promise” – said Alec.

“-Even if it’s a small one, it’s not easy to close a portal from Edom, but let’s go” – let Magnus out a sigh and opened a portal to get to the rift’s location faster.

When they stepped out of it, they found themselves in an abandoned warehouse and in the middle of it was the said rift. Magnus somehow felt something isn’t right. Couldn’t explain what was wrong exactly, but in his gut he felt something is wrong.

When they went a bit closer, Alec held his bow ready to shoot anything, but after a few step the rift suddenly exploded and dark red flames started to run towards them.

“-ALEXANDER!” – shouted Magnus and as fast as he could he put a barrier around him, but only around Alec. He was standing there ready to accept the fire, because he knew it wouldn’t hurt him, it was a magic way too familiar to him. Alec shouted his name back with a worried, panicking expression, but when he saw Magnus was okay after the explosion he calmed down for a moment. Only for a moment.

After he saw what is in the other side of the warehouse started to bang on the barrier’s wall to make Magnus let him out. The voices of the demons that appeared with the explosion echoed in the place. It made a knot forming in Alec’s stomach.

“-The time is now…” – said an unfamiliar voice behind the demons, but Magnus knew whose voice was that. He knew too well.

“-Asmodeus…” – whispered Magnus and looked at Alec.

“-Magnus what are you doing? Let me out please! This not supposed to be a kamikaze action! Magnus! Let me help! Let me out! MAGNUS…PLEASE” – begged Alec inside the golden box where Magnus put him, but as a reply Magnus just looked at him and with a soft smile and apologetic look in his golden cat eyes, and then he turned back to the demons.

“-I won’t back down. You can bring your army any time, but your army can't bring me down. I’ll protect this place” – said Magnus while magic started to move around his fingers, slowly curling up to his shoulders. The soft blue light slowly turned purple, then red. Alec never seen Magnus using a magic in that color. He clenched his fists. He knew Asmodeus is powerful so as Magnus, he knew Magnus doesn’t want him to get hurt but that’s the same the other way too. Alec heartbeat started to get louder, faster as he saw the tense look in the demon’s and Magnus’ eyes.

“-I know… I know you will TRY to protect it, but today will be your last day my son” – an angrier voice echoed in the place, but then nothing.

It was like the time froze for a moment in the warehouse, both sides stood there without taking any steps, but then the silence was broke by a snap and the demons started to ran towards Magnus who was standing in front of Alec. Alec wished Magnus would look back at him, would listen to his voice, but neither of that happened. The fight broke out.

Magnus fought with demons, sending them back to Edom one by one. Even though it looked like everything was fine, it really wasn’t. Alec was angry at Magnus, but mostly he feared he will lose him. He knew he was a powerful warlock if not the most powerful one, but the way he looked at him. Alec felt like it was a goodbye, and he hated it. He didn’t want to lose Magnus. Although the harder he tried to brush off those thought the stronger those feels kicked back. Alec desperately tried to break the spell Magnus put over him, a few demons tried the same too, until Magnus sent fireballs at them, making them vanish immediately. In that moment Alec’s eyes met with Magnus’, he could see he started to get tired, because of using too much magic for small army who was sent to kill him.

Magnus was getting closer and closer to making all the demon’s disappear, only a few was standing in front of him and Asmodeus. Alec felt his heart in his throat making is hard to breathe. He tried every rune he could think of to break the barrier but nothing happened. Magnus put a quite powerful barrier around him to protect him, but he wished Magnus wouldn’t do that at all. He wanted to stand by him, help him, fight with him, not watch him die in front of his eyes!

A moment later there was only Magnus and Asmodeus standing face to face. Alec still tried to beg Magnus to help him out, until he saw Asmodeus looking at him with similar if not exactly the same looking eyes as Magnus’, then he looked at Magnus. Slowly a sly smile curved on his face and with a blink he appeared in front on Magnus. He hit his chest making Magnus fly backwards until his back smashed to the barrier. Alec saw Magnus magic slowly disappear on his hands. In his desperation he tried to break the wall with his arrow like it was some normal wall which would be break by something like that.

“-You think you got me but you're in too deep my son.” – appeared Asmodeus in front of Magnus grabbing his throat and pulling him up until his feet didn’t reach the ground anymore. -"this is your last breath"-said the prince of hell. Alec shouted, threatened Asmodeus, but Asmodeus just smiled at him. A moment later Alec saw a sword forming in his hand, ready to strike, he nonstop banged on the wall trying to break it, but he couldn't do anything.

“-NO!!! MAGNUS!!” – cried out Alec, but then the blade ran through Magnus’ chest and the barrier, which slowly broke into pieces because of that. Asmodeus pulled out the sword and let Magnus fall into Alec’s arms, then he disappeared.

“-No…No, Magnus please. Don’t…don’t leave me. Please. I can’t… Magnus… I love you…” – Alec pulled Magnus into a hug and cried on his shoulders.

“-I….love….you….too…” – whispered Magnus into Alec’s ears in a really weak voice.

“Shh… it’s okay I’ll get help, please, don’t close your eyes, stay with me.” – Alec grabbed his phone from his pockets and started to dial Cat, but Magnus put his hand, trying to stop the call. Alec shook his head while Magnus pulled him closer for a kiss.

“-Magnus…Magnus?” – asked Alec with a chocking voice when he felt Magnus getting weaker and weaker in his hands. – “-I’m so sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~ And thank you for reading it. It means a lot!  
> 


End file.
